Twelve Days of Christmas, Day twelve ( Christmas Day)
by AnimeBook's
Summary: "Wakey! wakey! wakey! Time to get up Spence! time to get up Spence! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"


"Wakey! wakey! wakey! Time to get up Spence! time to get up Spence! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"

Spencer Reid-Hotchner shifted his blankets down and blink sleepily towards the bedroom door. Standing there in his footsie pajamas was his stepson Jack.

"Jack! Didn't I tell you to let Spencer sleep." The disapproving Voice of Jack's father and Spencers husband Aaron came from behind the 9 year old.

"But Daddy, it's Christmas and I'm ready to open presents."

"I don't care, Spencer had a rough night and he didn't sleep well."

Spencer decided to but in before this cause an argument between the two.

"Do I smell coffee, Aaron?" He smiled as Aaron move Jack out of the way and enter the room with Spencer's favorite Christmas holiday mug. And oh it was his favorite chocolate mocha.

The morning was great, the trio gathered around the Christmas tree and opened presents.

Jack got the following presents. Socks, underwear, Long John's, a new black and white electric toothbrush, $15 gift card to Amazon, a new soccer ball and shin pads, and two new books.

Aaron received, three new dress ties, painted pencil clay holder,( from Jack) a new mouse pad, and something for some adult fun later after Jack goes to bed.( from Spencer.)

Spencer received some books, a new Christmas theme sweater vest in a normal non holiday sweater vest, some fancy Gourmet Coffee, and lots and lots of chocolate.

After they open presents and Jack ate his Christmas Apple that was in his stocking the trio just relaxed before they went over to Rossi's at 1.

When they got to Rossi's Aaron was distracted with helping Jack pass out his Christmas presents so didn't notice his husband's near stumble into the door frame. When he had finally turned back to his love the Man was back to standing upright and giving his season greetings to their friends.

The family had received some more presents from their friends, Spencer and Aaron received a gift card to their favorite restaurant from Rossi, Prentice gave Jack a new sweatshirt with the character from that new movie Jack light, she gave Spencer a multi selection of different colored pens the end or chocolate. Aaron had gotten a new CD from a group he liked. And then next came presents from JJ, will and Henry, who gave Jack an art kit.

Spencer and Aaron gave the other couple a gift card to go see a movie and a giant bag of jelly beans. They gave Henry who was Spencer's godson a beginner magic kit since he loved win his uncle Spence did Magic he wanted to learn.

Morgan gave the couple one of those giant tubs of different kind of popcorn. He gave Jack gift cards.

The last to pass out presents was Garcia then she gave her usual gift of homemade candies. Once presents had been finished the group in their families said their prayers and dug into the feast that Rossi had cooked up.

Spencer stood up from his seat at the table and stumbled into Morgan's chair.

"Whoa whoa they're pretty boy, you okay there?"

Spencer wasn't sure if he felt okay or not, his head felt Spacey and he felt like he was spinning.

"Aww Morgan..."

Everybody jumped up when Spencer collapsed. Morgan caught the young genius and him and Rossi helped get him to the living room couch where they laid him down.

"What happened? What happened to Spencer? Is he okay Dave?" Aaron asked in a panic. Rossi stood in front of him, Hands-On Aaron shoulders trying to calm the man.

" I don't know, we're going to figure this out."

" hey guys I called nine-one-one." Garcia said as she gazed to her G-Man.

Spencer woke just as the paramedics got there and they started asking him questions.

" sir do you know what your name is...? Sir do you know where you are...? Do you know what today is?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid-Hotchner, it's Christmas and I'm at my friend David Rossi's house."

One of the paramedics looked up at the worried group and said.

"His vitals are fine, we ran an AKG on his heart and that seems to be doing good. His blood pressure is a bit low, What was he doing right before he fell?"

"We were finishing up Christmas dinner and he was getting up to get him some dessert."

"Whatever it was it's past for now, my recommended opinion is that he goes to the hospital."

Aaron nodded and Rossi show the paramedics out of the house.

"You're not making me go to the hospital Aaron, I refuse."

Aaron nield in front of his husband on the couch.

"Please Spencer?"

"No Aaron, I'm fine." Spencer sign and relented a little bit. " I'll call my doctor tomorrow and set up an appointment to go see him."

Aaron knotted knowing that's all he was going to get from the stubborn man.

Jack walked up and sat down next to Spencer on the couch, leaning into his stepdad Jack asked, " can we go home now and have a Santa Claus Marathon?" Jack was scared the last time something bad happened and ambulance people had to come his mommy didn't come home. He didn't want to lose Spencer.

Aaron smiled at his son and husband and patted Jack on the knee as he said;

"Sure buddy let's gather up our things and then we can leave." Aaron stood up.

"Already done boss man. I grabbed your keys out of your coat pocket and me and Prentiss gathered you up some leftovers and put all your presents in your car." She said smiling handing him back his keys she added.

"Just get my young G-Man home and get him to relax. I love you all and I hope you have a Merry Christmas." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before doing the same to Spencer and Jack before stepping back and letting everybody else say their farewells.


End file.
